Wolf-Raised
by NautoNamikaze4
Summary: Vhaehna Targaryen; raised by the Starks, will take back the Iron Throne from the claws of the Lannisters for winter is coming.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Children of Valyria is on hiatus until I find where that story idea went in my head. Anyways, this is a story about Vhaehna Targaryen; Daenerys's twin sister, and how the Starks treat a dragon in their midst.

"Stannis! Did you find the rest of the dragonspawns?" Robert demanded immediately after his younger brother entered the throne room. It was a month past the end of Robert's Rebellion and the almost extinction of House Targaryen

"I only found one, Robert." Stannis held out the dark haired baby as far from his body as he could. "As far as I can tell this one is the youngest child of the Mad King."

"Kill it." Robert waved his hand dismissively. Stannis withdrawn his dagger from his belts as the throne room doors slammed open to an enraged Eddard Stark.

"Robert! Children are innocent of the parents' crimes! This child was born _after_ the war so it wasn't involved at all like Prince Rhaegar's children!" Eddard growled resembling his family sigil as he marched through the noblemen.

"The child is the product of madness, Ned! Do you want this kingdom to fall under the Targaryen madness once again?" Robert snapped back.

"I will take the prince or princess as my ward, Robert." Eddard took the baby from Stannis as gentle as he could. "It was my sister that they took but now I'm taking their future."

Robert's face turned a dark shade of red as he stormed out of the throne room. Eddard looked down at the baby's face and saw that purple eyes were staring at him calmly as the baby wiggled in his arms to get comfortable. On top of the baby's head was black hair instead of the Targaryen silver-blonde.

"It's a girl, Lord Stark." Stannis said after a few minutes of silence. "She was found in the former Queen's arms wrapped in the Targaryen banner."

"Do you know what they left their princess?" Eddard asked him curious.

Stannis stared at the young princess in Eddard's arms, "I do not claim to know, Lord Stark but she is of dragon blood no doubt of that." Stannis bowed before leaving the Stark and Targaryen princess alone in the throne room.

Eddard gazed at the Iron Throne as it was an asymmetric monstrosity of spikes and jagged edges and twisted metal. It looked uncomfortable, and the back is fanged with steel which makes leaning back impossible. Apparently, Aegon the Conqueror had it made this way deliberately, saying that a king should never sit easy. The Iron Throne is a product of the dragon's dominance in the West but now it has fallen to the stags and wolves.

"Let's go see my son, Princess Vhaehna." Eddard turned from the throne as Vhaehna gazed back at the Iron Throne with purple eyes of wonder.


	2. Vhaehna I

Vhaehna sighed boredly as she finished sewing the dragon on a cloth from Septa Mordane asked her to. She blinked unsurprised as little Arya escape unnoticed from the "all-seeing" eyes of Septa Mordane. Vhaehna stood up gracefully to curtsey towards the Septa as she followed Arya quietly outside.

Vhaehna tapped her shoulder with a smirk, "What are you planning, Arya?"

"Vhaehna! Don't do that!" Arya squeaked as she spin to face her. Vhaehna chuckled as they watched Robb teach Bran how to shoot an arrow with Jon and Rickon watching. Vhaehna winked at Arya as she moved out of the shadows to leaned on Jon.

"Hello, young wolves." Vhaehna hummed. Intelligent purple eyes examined Bran's stance as he took aim. "Bran, widen your feet a bit more."

Bran let loose the arrow, the arrow sailed over the target and the wall. Jon and Robb burst out laughing as Bran pouted at his brothers. Vhaehna lightly smack the two older boys with her hand as she pointed with her other to where Lord and Lady Stark was watching.

Jon rubbed the back of his head before setting his hands on Bran's shoulders, "Father is watching."

Bran took out another arrow and drawing back the string aiming at the target. Vhaehna watched quietly as Bran readied to release as an arrow sailed into the bull's eye of the target. Without turning, Vhaehna chuckled as Bran chased Arya around and the boys laughed as he tried to catch their sister.

Vhaehna looked up to Lord Stark to see him speaking with Rodrik and Theon Greyjoy. She frowned as Theon disappeared.

"Vhaehna? What's that in your hand?" Jon leaned on Vhaehna to look at the Targaryen sigil on black cloth. "That looks amazing."

"Thank you, Jon. "

"Robb, Bran, Targaryen and Snow!" Theon called out. "Lord Stark requests your presences to be seen during the beheading of a deserter."

Vhaehna frowned as she pocketed the black cloth as she walked to the horse stable with the four males following after her. Vhaehna walked to her horse; Balerion, saddling him quickly as Lord Stark entered.

* * *

Vhaehna crossed her arms as she and Jon watched the beheading, "Jon, Lord Stark will know if Bran looks away."

Jon moved forward whispering something Bran's ear while Lord Stark withdrawn Ice from it scabbard asking if the deserter had any last words.

"I know I broke my oath. I know I'm a deserter. I should have gone back the Wall and warned them, but... I saw what I saw... I saw the White Walkers." The deserter looked up at Eddard pleadingly.

"The White Walkers have been gone for centuries," declared Eddard as he raised Ice above his head.

Vhaehna furrowed her eyebrows as she examined the pure fear then acceptance of his face; the deserter bowed his head. The history of the White Walkers were very unclear on where they came from but the Children of the Forest and the First Men banded together to fight in the Long Night against the unnatural creatures of death and ice. If the White Walkers are indeed back then the Great Houses must prepare.

"Wait," Vhaehna moved forward to stand before the deserter. "Is this the truth? The honest truth?"

"Y-Yes, my Lady. They killed the two other rangers that was with me."

Vhaehna glanced at the ground, "Then, House Targaryen believes that the White Walkers back but it won't save you from death, young man." Vhaehna walked back to where Robb stood ignoring what Eddard said. Turning back around to see the greatsword sliced through the deserter's neck cleanly. The blood flowed out in crimson rivers down the stone to the dirt.

Vhaehna swing her leg over the saddle as Eddard grabbed the reins, "Princess, you believe the madman's statement of the White Walkers. Why?"

"You once said to me that the Northerners are a different breed from my family and the Andals. You cannot deny that the White Walkers were awake and roaming the North but what does that make you think that they are gone?" She took the reins from him. "My family is dead so why should it matter that I believe the deserter?"

"King Robert."

"Robert is no king for he walked upon my niece and nephew's mutilated bodies to get to where he is at today." She urged Balerion to take off in a fast paced gallop away from the group.

* * *

Balerion carried her through the gates of Winterfell; Vhaehna slide off of her horse gracefully while Sansa ran to her excitedly.

"Vhaehna!"

"Sansa, aren't you supposed to be with Septa Mordane?"

"She released me early but news had arrived from the capital!" Sansa looked hyperactive as she walked by the taller girl.

"Hm?"

"The Royal Family is coming here!"

"Joy," Vhaehna drawled lazily. "The people who killed my family is coming here to visit what I consider family for what?"

Sansa paused her babble placing her hand Vhaehna's shoulder, "I'm sorry… I guess I had forgotten that King Robert killed your family."

"He killed my brother at the Trident." Vhaehna flicked Sansa's forehead lightly. "I have personal opinions on the Baratheons, Sansa but I hold no grudge against the Starks."

Vhaehna could feel Sansa's innocent blue eyes staring at her back.

* * *

Should Vhaehna forgive Jaime for killing her father?


End file.
